Questions and Answers
by Kayla2
Summary: A new Sexis story set in 2002. Based solely on Sonny answering a question Alexis asked him differently. I know I have no business starting a new story because I have others that need to be updated. Also, I know it takes me forever to update. Still, I hope you read, enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Questions and Answers**

I have absolutely no business starting a new story. I have at least three fics I need to update, but this one kept gnawing at me, mostly because I miss the Sonny Corinthos I used to love. Sonny used to be a complicated but loving character. He wasn't a one-night stand guy (which is why sleeping with Carly when she was involved with Jason was out of character). The last I saw of the Sonny Corinthos I loved was on April 25, 2002. It was just after he and Alexis made love, had breakfast and were about to part ways when she asked him:

"Does anyone have any idea what happens next?

Sonny answers, "Does anybody?"

I have always hated this exchange because in my opinion it didn't feel authentic to whom Sonny had been. So, even though I don't own these characters, I'm going to try to get back to OG Sonny, by having him answer that question differently.

A couple more things: in this story, Michael was not SORASED and is only 3 ½ . Also, Carly didn't walk in and find Sonny and Alexis together the night they made love AND THUS, did not throw herself in the lake. Kristina is the only one who knows that Sonny and Alexis were together the night before.

Chapter 1 – The Morning After

Sonny gave Alexis the once over. She was so different than she had been the night before. When they made love she was bold, confident and free. And now, as she stood before him, back in her attorney clothes, she was shy and nervous. He wondered if she still doubted that he wanted this. He wanted them. He had done his best to show her the night before and he felt that in the moment she understood. But now, she was back in her head.

She finally spoke, "Does anyone have any idea what happens next?"

"Someone does." He smiled and moved closer to her.

Alexis furrowed her brows. Her confusion was evident. "And who might that be?"

He took her right hand with both of his hands. "You."

"Me?" She pulled her hand back. "What do you mean?"

He took another step closer to her. "What I mean, Alexis, is I will do whatever you want. You want us to go back to being friends; we can do that. You want us to be something more, we can do that, too."

"That's insanity," she scoffed. "You're going to put this all on me? What about what you want?" She hated the idea that he would put the weight of what they could be to each other solely in her hands.

"I'll tell you what I want if you tell me what you want." He teased her.

"Fine." She looked at the front door. "Is it ok if I take some time to think about it?"

"Yeah, yeah…just don't over-think it."

"Would I over-think something?" Alexis smiled broadly. Sonny laughed in response. It still amazed her that Sonny knew her so well. She moved in the direction of the door.

"Hey." Sonny cocked his head to the side. "Will I see you later?"

She gave him a smile. "If you want to."

Alexis continued to make her way to the door with Sonny following two steps behind her. He shamelessly ran his eyes up and down her form as he watched her walking from behind. She could feel his eyes on her but she didn't dare turn around. She needed to process what had gone on between them and she couldn't do that with so little space between them. Something about him made her throw caution to the wind.

Her hand was nearly on the doorknob when she felt him take her wrist and slowly turn her around. Without a word, he closed the space between them. His mouth inched toward hers, slowly, and carefully. Suddenly, they were both startled by a knock on the door.

"Sonny, it's me." The voice belonged to Carly. Immediately, it felt like a bucket of cold water and been poured on them.

Sonny released Alexis's wrist and stepped in front of her to open the door. Carly entered pulling little Michael in behind her.

"Sonny, Michael and I came by yesterday to give you your birthday card, but you didn't answer and the door was locked."

"Birthday?" The word slipped out of Alexis's mouth before she could stop herself.

"Are you always here?" Carly snapped at her.

Alexis rolled her eyes at the blonde, although she was actually more annoyed with Sonny. Was yesterday really his birthday? And had he managed to spend an entire night with her without telling her that they were having sex on his birthday?

"Sonny? Your birthday was _yesterday_?" Alexis asked incredulously.

He shrugged. "Yeah, I don't usually celebrate."

Carly grew irritated with Sonny and Alexis for having a conversation around her. Not surprisingly, she chose to take her irritation out on Alexis. "Alexis, do you mind? We're trying to have a family moment here."

"Carly." Sonny snapped.

"It's fine." Alexis touched Sonny's arm and continued to ignore Carly.

The touch of Sonny's arm did not go unnoticed by Carly. Something had changed between her ex and his lawyer. They were sleeping together. She had been accusing them of doing so for months, but now it was true. Her heart nearly shattered in a million pieces.

Alexis leaned near Sonny's ear and spoke very quietly. "Enjoy your son. I'm going to go get some work done." She knelt down and ruffled Michael's hair. "Bye bye, Michael." Without another word, Alexis walked out of Sonny's penthouse and into her own.

Just as Alexis expected, Kristina was waiting in the living room, ready to pounce. "Good morning, Alexis." She practically sang her words. "You look radiant."

"Kristina…" Alexis warned, "don't start."

Kristina folded her arms across her chest. "Come on Alexis. I wish you would open up. At least tell me how you left Sonny."

"I left him with Carly. Now, can I go upstairs and shower?"

Kristina nodded with out a word. She could tell that the Carly's arrival at Sonny's house hadn't left her sister in the best mood. But what had happened? She paced back and forth as she debated whether she should check on Alexis or whether she should give Sonny a piece of her mind.

Kristina weighed her options. Alexis would be furious with her if she went to Sonny's and meddled. This was a fact. She needed a distraction. Kristina slowly dialed Ned's phone number. Of course, he picked now of all times to be busy. She paced in an attempt to waste time. Ultimately, she decided that in order to best support Alexis, she needed to know what had gone on. So, she took a deep breath and headed to Sonny's place.

When she reached the hallway, she stopped in her tracks. In the hallway, she saw Carly and she was obviously upset. Though she had Michael in her arms, she told Sonny that he was going to regret what he was doing.

As Carly moved toward the elevator, Kristina slipped quickly back into Penthouse 2. A huge smile spread on her face. She ran to the base of the stairs and yelled, "Alexis, you need to get down here, now! Alexis!"

A few seconds later, Alexis appeared at the bottom of the stairs, wrapped in a silk robe, hair wet and already forming into loose curls around her face. "Kristina, what is it?"

"He chose you, Alexis." The glee practically exploded from Kristina.

"Who chose me? What are you talking about?"

Kristina smiled broadly before continuing. "Sonny. You came home angry because Carly showed up, but he just sent her on her way. He wants to be with you. And you want to be with him."

Though she couldn't admit it to Kristina, this information pleased Alexis. She did her best not to react, but apparently failed because Kristina pulled her into a hug.

"I knew this was what you wanted."

"Kristina."

"I mean, I still have reservation about his lifestyle."

"Kristina."

"And Carly will make your life miserable, but—"

Alexis placed her hand on her hips. "Kristina!"

Kristina froze in her tracks at Alexis's tone. Neither had the time to say another word because there was a knock on the door.

"Lexis, it's Sonny."

Now, Alexis was the one who froze. She had quite the conundrum. Should she answer the door for Sonny in her current state of undress or did she dare leave him downstairs with her sister. Both were dangerous propositions. She looked at the door and then at Kristina. With a heavy sigh, she knew what she had to do. "Kristina, will you please go upstairs?"

"Happy to." Kristina then leaned and whispered. "I'll be in my room…with the music turned up loudly…for a long time." She winked.

"Kristina, please just go."

Kristina chuckled and then walked up to her room. The way she looked at Alexis as she ascended the stairs reminded Alexis of a mother watching her child go off on her first date.

Alexis opened the door. Sonny was not ready for the sight of Alexis just out of the shower standing in a silk robe. He licked his lips when he saw her.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." She waved him inside and quickly wrapped her arms around herself.

He closed the door behind himself then leaned against it. He watched her like a wolf watches its prey. Alexis pulled her robe tighter, although she wasn't sure it helped anything, particularly since she hadn't had time to dry off properly. She looked down at the ground and at the stairs where Kristina had been moments before. All the while, Sonny remained silent just taking in the sight of her.

Finally, Alexis spoke, "Why are you here, Sonny?"

Her voice snapped him from the spell he was under. He smiled his million-dollar smile, then moved toward her. "Well, I wanted to know if you decided what happens next? You know between us?"

Alexis chuckled. "You certainly didn't give me much time to think about it."

He laughed. "You thinking doesn't usually work in my favor."

Alexis shook her head as she fought off a grin. She looked at him. "You sure you want to leave everything up to me?"

Sonny smiled. "Maybe not." He closed the space between them. In one sweeping move, his hands were framing his face. He brought his lips to hers and engaged her in a searing kiss. He was careful. He made sure he didn't tangle his hands in her hair or allow them to roam her body. Losing control was not an option. Not at the moment. He didn't want to scare her off by moving things too fast. He only needed Alexis to know that he wanted them.

When they broke apart, Alexis's lips were swollen and her heart was racing. She tried to shake the haze from her head. When she was finally able to speak, she said, "You don't play fair."

"Who me?" he held up his hands.

"Yes, you. You kissed me!"

"You needed to know what I wanted and well, I'm not so good with words, so I had to, you know…"

"You do fine with words…and otherwise." Alexis poked a finger in one of his dimples.

"Well?" He tilted his head to the side.

She took a step back. "Tell me what you want."

He rubbed his hand along his jawline. "Well, I was figuring that you could move your stuff into my place." He fought back a smile as he watched the wheels spin in her head.

Alexis's eyes grew large and she started to stammer. "Wh-what?"

"You moving in with me seems like the next step." He couldn't help himself. He had to tease her more.

"What?!" She threw her arms in the air, much to Sonny's delight.

"I mean…I've cooked for you. You've cooked for me…and I've survive."

She crossed her arms in front of her body. "Shut up."

He paid her no mind. "I've spent the night at your place."

"On the sofa!" she scoffed.

His voice grew soft as he gazed intently at her. "You've spent the night at mine…not on the sofa." He took her right hand on which she wore her grandmother's wedding rings. He pushed the diamond on the ring back and forth with his thumb. "We've even vacationed together."

"That was a business trip!" She yelled.

"So, you usually drink rum and dance around fountains on your business trips?"

She snatched her hand from his.

He flashed a deeply punctuated set of dimples at her. "I've met your family."

"They hate you." She deadpanned.

He chuckled. "You've met my family."

"Yes," she said, and then she sighed dramatically. "They're always barging into my apartment."

"Because they already know where to find me, which leads me to my point that we should move in together."

She began to pace, as she grew increasingly more animated. "Sonny, we have never even been on a date. Why can't you just ask me on a date like a normal man?"

"You want me to ask you on a date?"

"Yes!" Alexis yelled. She clamped a hand on her mouth as soon as she said the word.

"Alexis, will you go to dinner with me…please?"

"Yes. Just stop with the crazy talk."

"Ok." He shrugged.

Her eyes narrowed on him. "You tricked me. "

"I don't know what you're talking about." This time, he couldn't keep from laughing,

"You knew if you freaked me out about moving in with you, I'd gladly agree to go to dinner with you."

Sonny suddenly felt shy. He rubbed his hand across his cheek. "And it worked."

Alexis couldn't stop herself from smiling. "Jerk."

He was laughing harder now.

"Fine." Alexis shut her eyes tightly. Then she opened them and looked deeply into Sonny's eyes. "I choose us. I want to be with you, Sonny."

Their lips met once more.

"I won't let you down." He brought his hand to her cheek and caressed it as she leaned into his touch. "Promise."

"Where are we even supposed to go on a date?" She hesitated. Her mind raced as she thought of what half of the town would say if they saw her on a date with Sonny. Ned would yell her. Jax would yell at him. Carly would yell at them both. "Please don't say The Grill. Kelly's is out, too." She rolled her eyes before adding, "And neither of us wants to go to Luke's, I'm sure."

"So, you don't want to be seen with me in public?" Sonny turned his back to her. "Scared I'm going to embarrass you in front of your friends?"

"No." She placed her hand on his shoulder, which caused him to turn around. "Most of them think we have been sleeping together for months. I'm just afraid we wouldn't be able to get a word in over everyone telling us we are making a mistake." She tilted her head as she thought. Suddenly, she had an idea. "We could go to the No Name." Alexis loved their food. She wondered if cooking was a required course at Mobster University.

"No." Sonny said without further explanation. What he couldn't say was that it too soon for his world to know that their relationship had changed. It could put her in danger that would require her to travel with guards and to check in with him more frequently. She wasn't ready for that.

"What does it mean if we can't even eat together in public?" Alexis said, quietly. "Sonny, maybe we should quit while we are ahead. We can't even go on a date in peace."

"I'll find some place. Don't worry, 'Lexis." Sonny focused his eyes on her, trying to get a read on her feelings. "Don't let this change your mind."

"I'm ok," she said without being asked. "It's just dinner." She pushed out a deep breath. She chuckled as she thought about Sonny's earlier shenanigans and again pushed a finger at one of his dimples. "It's not like you're asking me to move in with you."

"Exactly." He stretched the word smiling broadly in the process. He touched her cheek. It was a soft caress. With it there was a gentleness that he didn't always show to the world. His mind raced. They were going to do this. He kissed her cheek. "See you, soon."


	2. Chapter 2

There's a bit of Alexis/Kristina time in this chapter. I always felt bad that Alexis never got a chance to enjoy having a sister; so, I try to make up for it her. Also, I never knew why or how Sonny opened his restaurant. So I decided to make it up in this chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2- A Place for Us

Alexis examined herself in the mirror. She wore a simple short-sleeved, black, knee-length dress with a "V" neckline. It was the third dress she'd tried on for her date with Sonny this evening. She shook her head as she processed the word date. She, an officer of the court, had agreed to "date" the town's most notorious crime lord. But he was a crime lord who had once taken multiple bullets to save her and had also once worn a bomb strapped to his chest to save her and his harpy ex-wife. She wasn't sure if either of these things actually made her feel better or worse about the prospect of dating him.

"Thinking about Sonny?" Kristina sang in the teasing way that grade school girls do about a friend's crush.

"Kristina…" Alexis cautioned.

Kristina flopped on the bed dramatically and then pushed herself up on her elbows. "Why won't you let yourself get excited about being with the man you love? Why are you so afraid?"

"Unbelievable," Alexis thought o herself. Kristina had more than once joined Ned's and Jax's chorus of "Sonny is dangerous." And nnow she had the nerve to ask why Alexis wasn't excited. Alexis turned and faced her sister, rolled her eyes and faced the mirror once more. "Do you really have to ask? He's not exactly a record company executive."

"I know he has certain issues, but try to take things one at a time. Tonight, it's only dinner." Kristina said, softly.

"It's never only about any one thing with Sonny." Alexis's voice quivered when she spoke. She rubbed an imaginary chill from her arms. Then she began to unsuccessfully try to zip the back of her dress.

Kristina hopped up from the bed and zipped the back of Alexis's dress. Then she wrapped her arms around her. "Tell me what's really bothering you. As a Cassadine, I know it's not the potential danger. So, what is it?"

Alexis turned to face her sister. "If this doesn't work out, I lose everything: my lover, my best friend and my primary employer...not that a change in clients would be a bad thing." A tear slipped down her cheek. She hated herself for being this vulnerable. It actually felt painful.

"You're over thinking this." Kristina took her hand and led her to the bed. They both sat on its edge. Kristina grabbed a brush and began to brush Alexis's hair from her face. "Do you know why I practice meditation?" Alexis remained silent, but Kristina could practically hear her roll her eyes. She continued over Alexis's silence. "I practice meditation so that I can train my mind to focus on the present, even while I acknowledge my thoughts and feelings. It's called 'mindfulness.'"

Kristina reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a couple of hairpins. She stuck them strategically in Alexis's hair and then continued. "And no, I don't expect you to meditate…ever." This made them both chuckle. "All I am saying is don't worry so much about things that might never happen that you forget to enjoy the things that are actually happening." She grabbed a hand mirror and placed it front of Alexis to show her, the perfectly pulled back style that she had done in a matter of minutes.

Alexis's eyes widened as she looked at her beautiful updo. "How did you do that?"

"I focused on the task at hand. Try it. Tonight." Kristina winked at her.

"Shut up." Alexis tried to make a serious face, but eventually broke into a grin. "Know it all."

After some gentle prodding, Alexis allowed Kristina to do her makeup. She highlighted her eyes and painted on a slightly bolder shade of lipstick than she typically wore. It was no sooner than Kristina applied the finishing touches than they heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Kristina hopped up before Alexis could truly process what has happening. "If it's Sonny, wait for me to call you, so that you can make an entrance." And with that, Kristina disappeared.

Kristina was not disappointed when the source of the doorbell ringing was in fact, one Sonny Corinthos. And she thought to herself that he certainly cleaned up nicely. "Sonny, hi."

"Kristina." He deadpanned. "Is 'Lexis at home? I'm supposed to be taking her out for dinner."

"She's just finishing a few things. Please come in." Kristina turned and faced the stairs. "Alexis," she called out, "Sonny's here."

Sonny remained by the door. He figured staying by the door and not engaging in conversation with Kristina would keep them both out of trouble. Kristina tended to ask too many questions and tell too many secrets. Right now, he just needed things with Alexis to go smoothly with as little outside interference as possible.

He was almost lost completely in his thoughts when he was stirred by the sounds of Alexis's heels hitting the stairs. When he saw her, he actually felt his heart skip. She was absolutely stunning.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey yourself."

Kristina grinned as the two shyly greeted one another. Then she mumbled something about some work that needed attending to and disappeared.

"Your hair looks nice." Sonny complimented.

"Thank you. Kristina helped me."

He took a single finger and ran it along the length of her neck. "You should wear it like that more often. It gives me a real nice view of your neck." He smiled broadly.

"You are shameless." Alexis punched him in the arm. "Why don't you stop flirting and take me to dinner? I'm starving."

"Yeah, I'll get you some dinner." He reached for her hand. "And if things go well, maybe we'll both get dessert."

Alexis chuckled and quickly averted her eyes from him. What had she gotten herself into? She took a deep breath and pulled him out of her penthouse toward the elevator. Once inside, she broke the silence. "So, did you find some place in town where we can eat without being harassed by half the town?"

"Yep."

"And where exactly is that, Mr. Corinthos?"

Sonny smiled in a way to expose his dimples. The elevator door opened at the parking garage. He extended his hand. "I guess you'll just have to follow me to find out."

Alexis shook her head and chuckled. Part of her knew she would follow this man to ends of the earth if he asked her to. At least this time, he was only asking her to go somewhere in Port Charles. She took his hand and they headed toward the limo where Johnny sat waiting in the driver's seat.

Fifteen minutes later, Johnny pulled the car up to a Pier on the docks. Sonny hopped out and then turned and helped Alexis out of the car. In the process, he helped himself to a generous glance at her legs. He took her hand and they strolled past a couple of stores, many related to day cruising and nautical needs. Finally, they arrived what appeared to be an abandoned restaurant. It was dark inside and the windows were covered in paper. The door read" Polozzo's."

"Sonny, it looks like this place hasn't been open for awhile. Maybe we should just go to Kelly's."

Sonny chuckled. "Relax, 'Lexis. I know the owner."

He pulled a key from his pocket and opened the door. He flipped on the lights exposing a quaint space that seemed to be in the process of being remodeled, with the exception of an elegantly decorated table for two that sat near the kitchen. Sonny placed his hand at the small of Alexis's back and led her over to the table where he quickly pulled out a chair for her to sit. He sat opposite her.

A handsome, young waiter approached the table. "Ms. Davis, can I offer you something to drink?"

"Y' You know my name?" Alexis was truly surprised.

"Of course, Mr. Corinthos told us to expect you," the waiter replied.

When Alexis recovered from the shock of it all, she ordered a glass of red wine.

The waiter turned his attention to Sonny. "Mr. Corinthos?"

"I'd like a scotch."

After a nod, the waiter departed.

Alexis became lost in her thoughts. She noticed that there was light music playing in the background and it reminded her very much of the song she and Sonny danced to in Puerto Rico. She was impressed at the lengths that Sonny had gone to in order to make their dinner special.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Sonny interrupted her internal dialogue.

"My thoughts are worth more than a penny," Alexis chuckled. "Given what I've billed you in the past, you should know this better than anyone.

He laughed, showing a full set of dimples in the process. He liked that she was relaxing. "Do you like this place?"

"Very much." Alexis fought back the emotion that was fighting to come to the surface. "What I was thinking is that I really appreciate all of the effort you went through to make tonight special. Thank you."

"You're worth it." Sonny leaned toward her and placed a chaste kiss on her mouth.

Alexis felt herself blushing. "So, you obviously know the owner of this place."

"Um-hm." Sonny nodded, never taking his eyes off of Alexis.

Alexis immediately fidgeted with her place setting before returning Sonny's intense gaze. "Please thank him or her for opening the restaurant for us."

"You just did."

"What?" Alexis's eyes widened.

"I bought it at 9:30 this morning." Sonny smiled. He was quite proud of himself.

"Are you insane?" Alexis scoffed at him. "Who buys a restaurant so that they can have some place to take a woman on a date?"

Sonny now laughed fully and richly, so much so that he saw a smile appear on Alexis's face. "I really wanted us to go this date. And the restaurant is a good, legit investment. I've been looking to diversify my business interests."

"Oh." Alexis still couldn't believe what Sonny had said. Sonny wasn't known for making rash business decisions, so this seemed very unlike him. "I can't believe you bought a restaurant in a day? It takes people months to pull together the research to make a decision about making a major investment like this."

He waved off her concerns. "I don't need months to do research. I have Benny. Benny is excellent at research. He gives me all the facts I need and once I know what I want I do everything I can to get it. Or don't you know that about me?"

The double entendre wasn't lost on Alexis. Honestly, it turned her on. She took a sip of her wine and then tilted her head to the side and said, "You don't say?"

Sonny looked around the room. He could tell he had impressed Alexis and he felt proud of himself. He decided to tell her more about why he bought this particular restaurant. "You know, when I walked in here, it reminded me of a place back in Bensonhurst where the Cerullos used to take me to dinner on special occasions. When I walked in, it just felt right. Technically, it won't be mine for a couple of weeks, not until after we close on it, but the owner was looking to retire and he is already on his New Mexico."

Alexis smiled. "You know what else feels right?" She practically purred. "This." Then she brought her hand to softly caress his cheek, just before she gave him a tender kiss.

The two spent the rest of the evening talking and sampling a menu of potential entrees to be served once the restaurant opened. Before they knew it, the time was nearly midnight.

At the end of the evening, Sonny walked Alexis to her door. The move surprised her a little. She thought Sonny would be trying to get her back into his bed.

"I had a good time, Lexis." He stroked her cheek and looked directly into her eyes.

"Me too." Alexis felt chills running up her spine from his touch.

"Can I take you out again?"

Alexis nodded.

"When?"

Alexis spoke more quickly than she intended "Tomorrow."

Sonny couldn't help but chuckle. "Tomorrow at our place. It's a date."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all,

I've always believed that if Sexis had been allowed to move forward, Sonny's possessiveness and Alexis's independence would cause them some issues. Also, this story takes place before Sonny was diagnosed as being bipolar. At the time, they just addressed his lows as having a bad temper.

BTW, I'm so sorry for the massive delays. I started a new job and commute 3 hours/day. Anyhow, I hope you like this chapter and the story overall.

What's Your Problem?

One month. Alexis had been seeing Sonny for one month and as far as they both could tell, no one, except for Sonny's closest men like Johnny, Max or Francis, as well as Alexis's sister, Kristina, was the wiser. It seemed Port Charles had come to expect that Sonny would be at Alexis's or vice versa when they weren't at their own apartments long before they were involved. It also seemed the town was also used to Carly implying that there was something going on between them. For each of their parts, Sonny and Alexis saved the handholding, kisses, romantic looks etc. for the confines of Sonny's condo or Polozzo's.

This evening, they'd planned a quiet evening at Sonny's. Alexis felt she had been coming down with some sort of a bug because she seemed to be exhausted for the last couple of days. She guessed it was a symptom of the number of calories she had eaten since she had been "dating" Sonny, which coincided with the opening of his new restaurant. By this point, it seemed as if they had sampled every item on the menu at Polozzo's.

Alexis knocked on Sonny's door, promptly 7 p.m. Sonny was pleased to find her wearing jeans and a t-shirt and looking simply gorgeous. He kissed her cheek. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey yourself." Alexis found herself blushing at the compliment. "I don't feel beautiful. I just feel tired. Maybe I should get my iron tested."

"I got a doctor on retainer that I can call. He could be over in fifteen minutes." Sonny couldn't help messing with her. And sadly, it was the truth.

Alexis's jaw dropped. "You have a doctor on retainer?"

"Yeah." Sonny shrugged emphasizing in his way that it was no big deal. "You never know when you might need some private medical care." He chuckled.

Alexis sank into the sofa and covered her face with her hands. "You know how you sometimes worry about saying or doing something that will scare me off? Saying words like "doctor on retainer" definitely go into the freak Alexis out category.

Sonny chuckled before joining her on the sofa. "Look 'Lexis, if we're going to do this…us, you've got to understand that there are some things that come along with my line of business."

Alexis sighed. "I know."

"If you've changed your mind and you don't want to give us a try—"

She cut him off with a kiss. When they broke apart, she wiped a trace of lipstick from his mouth with her finger. "I'm not going anywhere."

"But?" Sonny offered before she could say it.

"But, this…us and your line of work, could take a while for me to get used to. So, be patient with me, ok?"

"Yeah," Sonny dragged the word out. He then touched her face near one of her dimples. "Maybe we should continue to keep the change in our relationship, quiet until, you feel more comfortable?" He worried about how she would handle full induction into his life.

"That may not be possible." Alexis began to laugh. "Did you forget that my sister knows?"

"Good point." Sonny also chuckled. "How about we keep us quiet, until the Nurses Ball? It's just over a week away. If you still want to be with me, you walk in on my arm. If this ends up being too much for you, we show up separately."

"Deal."

The next day, Alexis had lunch with Ned at the Grille. Given that they were ex-fiancés and that he was now dating her sister, Alexis found it a bit odd that he had asked if they could dine together. Still, because he was dating her sister and they had remained friends, she decided to go.

"You look happy." Ned said as he pulled out her chair for her. "A little tired, but happy."

She laughed at his comment when perhaps a chuckle would have been more appropriate. If only Ned knew why or whether who was currently making her happy, he would pitch a fit.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, except, when did you get to be such a charmer? Never tell a woman she looks tired."

Ned smiled. "I'm sorry. You know I worry about you. I'd be devastated if something happened to you."

Alexis knew he was steering toward the Sonny conversation. She decided to do her best to steer him away from it. "Thank you for worrying, but I'm fine. I'm better than fine. I'm genuinely happy." Alexis touched his hand "My evil stepmother and my formerly frozen brother are out of my life. As a bonus, my overbearing brother and my nettlesome sister are very much in my life, which makes me very happy. So, if you don't do anything to make my sister sad and Stefan stays away from Luke, all will be well."

"That's great to hear." Ned took a bite of his sandwich and immediately looked like it went down the wrong way. He swallowed and then added. "For a minute, I was afraid you were going to say Sonny was the reason for your happiness."

"Ned," Alexis said, softly. She touched his hand in the process. "You know Sonny and I are friends."

It wasn't exactly a lie, she reasoned. Even though there was much more between them than friendship now, it was the friendship that connected them deeply.

"You were more than friends when I was your fiancé." Ned said with a very bland expression. "Besides, do you have any idea how many hints Kristina has dropped that something is going on between you?"

"Ah Kristina. Look, before you go on a rant, I've already got it. Sonny is bad…Must stay away. " She joked. "Now, can we please just enjoy this meal without talking about Sonny? We're never going to see eye to eye on Sonny anyway."

"Fine, but I could enjoy lunch more if your _friend_ wasn't staring daggers at me." Ned smirked. Upon seeing the confused look on Alexis's face, Ned pointed over her shoulder.

Alexis turned and looked over her shoulder. "Sonny?" she said, so quietly that Ned could hardly hear her. And yet, Sonny seemed to hear because he took that precise moment to stroll over to their table.

The whole time Sonny was walking to Ned and Alexis's table, he knew Alexis would be furious with him when things were all said and done. Still he wasn't going to stand by and let Ned make a move on Alexis. They were practically holding hands at the table. If Alexis decided not to be with him, it would be because that was what she wanted and not because of Nedly.

He arrived at the table and pulled up a chair as if he had been invited. "'Is this seat taken?" he asked. It was reference to the first time they met.

"Sonny, what do you want?" Ned snapped at him.

Sonny chuckled. "There's nothing you can do for me, Ned." He stretched out the word Ned into syllables it didn't have. Then he eyed Alexis as if she was a tasty desert on the menu. "But Alexis, see Alexis is my lawyer and my very close personal friend…I can think of any number of things I need her to do for me." Sonny continued to look at Alexis, licking his lips in the process.

Alexis felt her face turn five shades of red. She was going to kill Sonny. What did he think he was doing when just that morning, he suggested that they keep them quiet for the next week? The last thing she wanted was for Ned to start hounding her about Sonny. He'd drag Jax onto the bandwagon and she'd never hear the end of it.

She used her most Cassadine reserve and turned to speak to Sonny. "Sonny, you and I don't have an appointment until later today. Would you please leave and let Ned and I finish our lunch in peace?"

Although he was furious, it was Sonny's turn to be cool. "That's what you want, Alexis?"

"Right now, yes. I will see you later."

"Suit yourself." Sonny stood and left without another word.

Alexis took a long, deep breath. Part of her wanted to go after Sonny, while another part of her wanted to punch him. She would deal with him later. Following him now would simply raise Ned's suspicion. She nibbled on a French fry and then took a sip of juice.

Ned watched her eat and drink her juice. How could this woman he once loved be involved with a low-life criminal? She'd gotten completely flummoxed by Sonny's behavior. And Sonny's behavior, it was downright possessive. Ned felt a pain in the pit of his stomach. He leaned back in his chair.

"Ned" Alexis called when his silence went on for more than a minute. "Are you ok?"

"I'd be better if you weren't sleeping with Sonny."

Alexis nearly spit out the juice she was drinking. There was no point in denying the truth, especially since she couldn't imagine what could happen to make her change her mind within a week and not go public with Sonny at the Nurses Ball. "Ned," she sighed.

"Look Alexis, there's nothing I can say at this point that I haven't already said. You already know Sonny is dangerous. You've already been a victim of the violence that surrounds him, not once, but twice…"

"Ned, I-"

"Please don't say you love him. That might be more than I can stomach." He squeezed her hand. "Alexis, I care about you. You know that." He placed enough money on the table to cover the bill, stood and kissed her on the cheek.

"I grew up around danger. I know how to be careful."

"It's him not being careful that I'm worried about."

"No need to worry. I'll be fine. We're not even serious." Alexis gave a weak smile. As she did so, she wondered if she was trying to convince Ned or herself.

"Have you told your sister that?" Ned laughed.

Alexis just shook her head before giving Ned a hug goodbye.

An hour later, she found herself pushing past Johnny through the doors of Sonny's penthouse. When she entered, she found Sonny staring out of the large bay window. There was a broken glass nearby on the floor.

"Sonny?" She called out softly.

Hearing her voice, he turned around and looked her. Actually, he glared at her. "Go home, Alexis."

"Go home?" she scoffed. "You practically take out a billboard advertising the fact that we are sleeping together and all you can say is, "go home"?" She slammed her hands on her hips. "What the hell is your problem?"

He chuckled bitterly and shook his head. "I'm the one with the problem? Was I supposed to stand around and watch you all over another man?"

Alexis shook her head in disgust. "You were jealous of Ned? Ned, who is currently dating my sister?"

"You were engaged once." Sonny turned back and looked out of the window.

Alexis stepped over the chards of glass and moved to where Sonny was standing. She rested her head on his shoulder. Her voice was soft as she spoke. "You do remember that I hopped on the back of a truck to run away from marrying Ned, right?"

Sonny couldn't help smiling. What was it about Alexis that always made him smile? How could he tell her that he would question everyday why a Harvard educated lawyer with royal blood would want to be with him? Sure he had money, but most of it was gained through illegal means. He turned and looked at her as he became serious in the process. He rested his hands on her waist. "'Lexis, why are you here?"

"That's easy. I came to yell at you for being a jerk." She wrapped her arms around his neck. Her anger had already mostly faded.

Sonny shook his head no. "I mean why do you want to be with me? I have a bad temper. You hate my business…"

Alexis continued before Sonny could, "You are morally questionable. You have a crazy ex-wife. Your family barges into my home, often without knocking." Alexis fought back a laugh.

"I'm being serious, Alexis."

Alexis pretended to think for a second. "Well, you're not without your good qualities. You're an amazing cook. You can sometimes be surprisingly sweet and kind. You have the heart of a romantic. I can trust you more than I trust anyone. And as much as it pains me to say this, you have a code that you try to adhere to." Alexis rolled her eyes at the word code, which caused Sonny to laugh out loud.

"I knew you appreciated my code."

"Don't push your luck." She poked at one of his dimples. He responded by giving her a sweet kiss. Alexis used her thumb to wipe off a trace of her lipstick that was left behind on Sonny's lips. Sonny's question made her wonder why he was with her as well. Sure she knew she was attractive, but Brenda was a model. Most of the women he had been with since he came to town were beautiful. "Now it's your turn. Why are you with me?"

Sonny looked down shyly before looking directly into Alexis's eyes. "Well, I'm in love with you."


	4. What Did You Say?

Hi all,

I'm still trudging along at a snails pace on this one. I've been inspired by the return of Kristina Davis-Corinthos and a recent Sexis scene. Anyhow, this is old school Sexis before the Sexis baby arrived. Sonny and Alexis are trying to navigate their relationship.

As background, Sonny and Carly had separated earlier in 2001 because Carly decided to work with Federal agent Roy Dilucca. They attempted to reconcile, but it all fell apart in November 2001 when Alexis stopped by Sonny's penthouse to borrow some butter and Carly yelled at Alexis. Sonny walked in during the middle of the conversation and immediately took Alexis's side. At that point, Carly said she couldn't reconcile with Sonny because they wouldn't have trust in their relationship. As a reminder, this chapter takes place in late May 2001.

 **Chapter 4- What did you say?**

Alexis's eyes widened as she processed Sonny's words. "What did you say?"

Sonny chuckled. "I said, 'I love you.'" He took her hand in his and led her away from the remaining shards of glass toward the sofa. Once they were seated, he continued talking. "Are you ok with that?"

"No…I mean, yes." Alexis quickly corrected herself. "I just didn't expect you to say you loved me. I mean, you've told me you needed me and you've told me you trust me and you've even told me I matter to you. But you've never said you loved me before. I mean why would you, it's not like we've been dating that long and I—"

"Alexis." Sonny smiled at her, flashing his dimples in the process. "Breathe."

Alexis nodded and took a deep breath before she continued speaking. "I guess I'm surprised that the L-word would come out so easily for you."

"Me too." He laughed. "It never did before. But, I mean, it's not like it's sudden. We've been dancing around each other for the last eight months. But it's not about time. It's just how I feel about you. It just feels right."

Sonny tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. He could tell Alexis was still processing. He touched her face and was comforted by the way she leaned nto his hand. "I don't need you to say it back right now. You don't have to tell me what you think I want to hear. You know that."

Alexis nodded. "I know. I really appreciate that. Honestly, it scares me a little. But not for the reasons you think." She took his hand from her face and kissed it. "It scares me because you _know_ me, really know me, like most other people don't. And things have been good between us, better than I'd hoped. "

"That's good, right?" Sonny gave her his best reassuring smile.

She nodded. "It is, but that's what scares me. I don't have a great deal of luck in relationships. Whenever things seem to be going well, something ruins it. The stakes are so much higher with us."

"Why is that?" Sonny brushed his thumb over the top of her hand.

"Because I not only love you, I need you. Remember the night we made love? That you hated needing anyone or anything, but you needed me."

"Yeah." Sonny touched Alexis's cheek. She smiled at the gesture, which warmed his heart.

"I hate needing people, too. I'm independent. I've been taking care of myself since I was 14 and first went to boarding school. And yet, I let you in and you became the person that chases my monsters away. You make me feel safe…and loved…and wanted…and most importantly seen. I need you, too, more than makes me comfortable."

Alexis took a deep breath before she continued on. "You told me that I understand the things that you can't say. Well, you do the same for me. As much as I love Ned, Jax and Stefan or even Kristina and Nikolas, they all have an image of who they think I am. They have an idea of how they think I should react or what they think I should feel. But you don't. You _see_ me and I'm terrified of losing that."

"You won't. I'm not going anywhere." Sonny smiled brightly. "Did you say you loved me, too?"

"Yes." Alexis gave her eyes a slight role. "After all that I said, that's the only thing you heard, isn't it?"

He laughed. "No, I also heard that you love me more than you love Ned and Candyboy."

"You're incorrigible!"

He licked his lips as he stared at her mouth. "You know it turns me on when you use big words."

She inched closer to him. "Care to elucidate further?"

Sonny chuckled. He loved this woman. "How about I show you instead?" In one swift move, Sonny's lips were on Alexis's engaging her in a searing kiss. He allowed his hands to tangle in her hair as he plunged his tongue into her mouth.

Alexis grasped his shirt and pulled Sonny closer to her. Sonny began trailing kisses down her neck and Alexis whispered in his ear. "I want you…now."

Sonny pulled back and looked at her. "Are you sure? I know you wanted us to take things slowly."

Alexis smiled. "I'm sure. " She placed a kiss at his chin and then at his neck before moving herself until she straddled his lap.

Sonny needed no further invitation. Or rather Sonny would have needed no further invitation, if they hadn't been interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ignore it." Alexis whispered before nipping at his ear.

"Mr. C.," Johnny called out. "It's Zander Smith and he says it's important."

"Tell him to go away." Sonny yelled out and began kissing Alexis's neck.

Alexis pushed at Sonny's chest. "It's Zander. You have to let him in. What if it's important?"

"A-lexis, " Sonny whined.

"Mr. C.," Johnny called out. "He says it can't wait."

"Sonny! It's Zander. You have to let him in. He could be in trouble." Alexis stood up and began smoothing her clothes.

Sonny sank back on the sofa and rolled his eyes. For whatever the reason, Alexis had a soft spot for his young employee. She treated the kid like he was her younger brother or something,

"Fine," Sonny mumbled. His annoyance was obvious. "Let him in."

Sonny stood up and moved next to Alexis who quickly wiped a bit of lipstick off of his face with her finger.

Zander rushed in like a man on mission. "Sonny, we have to talk. I can't hang out with Carly anymore. I know you've been paying me good money, but Emily wants me back...and I…" At that moment, the younger man looked over and saw Alexis standing to his right. She looked like a deer in headlights. "Hey Alexis."

"Hello Zander."

Sonny sighed. He knew this was no good. "Zander, can you come back a bit later. Alexis and I were in the middle of something."

Alexis cut Sonny off. "No Zander, don't go. I believe you were about to tell Sonny how you could no longer spy on his _ex_ -wife and report back to him."

"Alexis," Sonny stretched out her name. "This isn't what it sounds like."

Zander looked from Sonny to Alexis then back to Sonny. Although he wasn't sure why World War III was about to erupt, he knew it was. He also knew that it was likely due to what he said. "I should go."

"No Zander, don't go. You stay here and tell Sonny about all of the little quirky and endearing messes that Carly has gotten herself into. And you can laugh about how she thinks you're her friend. All the while, she has no idea that Sonny is pulling her strings like a puppet master. You stay; I'll go."

"Alexis wait!" Sonny yelled, but it was too late. Alexis was already half way to her apartment.

"Sonny, I'm sorry. I didn't see Alexis here. " Zander looked around helplessly. " It just, it wouldn't be fair to Emily… or Carly."

Sonny put his hand over his face. "Are you done?"

"Yeah." Zander looked at his feet. "I mean, no. I can go talk to Alexis. Explain that I didn't have to give you play by play details, you know, just make sure Carly was safe."

Sonny pictured Alexis's reaction to him asking Zander to look after Carly like she was a pet. She might slap him. She was probably going to slap him no matter how this went down. He let out a frustrated chuckle from behind the hand that now rested on the side of his face. "Nah, just go. Forget about Carly. Go be with Emily."

"Thanks Sonny. I'm really sorry about Alexis. " Sonny watched as Zander walked out of the Penthouse with his head hung low. He continued to stare at the door long after Zander left. He wondered how he was going to explain this all to Alexis.

At her own penthouse, Alexis paced. She wanted to yell. She wanted to scream. She wanted to punch someone. The problem was she wasn't sure if she was angrier with Sonny or herself. She knew the kind of man he was: controlling, manipulative and dishonest. All of her friends had warned her about him and she didn't listen. She had fallen under the mistaken belief that his code somehow made it matter less.

She 'd also known that he and Carly had been unable to dislodge themselves from their toxic relationship since it had begun. Of course she knew; she had been there practically since the beginning.

"Alexis!" Sonny knocking loudly on the door followed the sound of her name. "We need to talk."

For a moment, she thought to tell him to go away. But she knew he would never go. Persistence was Sonny's middle name. She was certain that if she let him in, he would schmooze her with some kind of explanation. He would flash a smile and those damn dimples and she would be putty in his hands. No, she needed to end this thing before they were in too deep. This way, maybe they could walk away from things and still remain fiends.

Without a word, Alexis walked to her front door and opened it. She wrapped her arms across her chest. "You want to talk. Talk."

"Lexis, I know you're angry. But I can explain."

"I'm sure you can."

Alexis suddenly felt a slight wave of dizziness. She walked away from the door and sat on the sofa. Sonny closed the door and sat beside her.

"Alexis, you know Carly. She gets these crazy ideas in her head."

"Yes, I remember the last scheme she in which she worked with Roy and the feds to get you locked up. AND YOU STILL TRIED TO RECONCILE WITH HER." Alexis let a loud sigh escape. She leaned her head back against the sofa.

Sonny scooted closer to her. "And do you know why it didn't work out? Because she was mad that I couldn't trust her the way I trusted you. Our entire marriage she has accused me of trusting you more, respecting you more, valuing you more. Maybe she knew how I felt about you before I did."

Alexis sat up again and looked at Sonny. "And how do you feel about me?"

Sonny smiled giving Alexis a full view of his dimples in the process. His voice became soft, almost shy. "I told you. I love you."

Alexis felt herself softening to Sonny's charms. She crossed her arms around herself protectively. "If you love me so much, why were you having Zander watch Carly? She's a grown woman and he's barely an adult. One of her stupid schemes could have gotten him hurt or killed."

Sonny took her hand. "You're right. Carly can be reckless. And she's not my responsibility any more. But Michael is. I have to think about Michael. You and I both know what it's like to be a child in a situation where it feels like no one cares if you're ok." He touched her hand. "I can't do that to Michael."

"I understand that. I even respect it. I just can't be in the middle of it."

Sonny stared at her. He literally felt like he'd been punched in the gut. "What are you saying?"

Alexis took a deep breath. "I'm saying we should end this now while we can still walk away as friends. Let's end this before one of us gets hurt."

Sonny's voice cracked as he spoke. "It too late for that."

Sonny stood and walked to the door. He looked at her intensely. "I'm not giving up on you."

With that he turned at walked out of the door.

Once inside his Penthouse, Sonny wanted nothing more than to throw something. The only problem was he had broken it all earlier. He took a deep breath. Then he reached for the phone and dialed a familiar number. "It's me. I need you. How soon can you be here?"

Satisfied with the answers he received from the other end of the call, Sonny hung up the phone. He knew making the call was incredibly selfish. He didn't care. He was in pain and he needed it to stop.


End file.
